


McKay und Mrs Miller

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deutsch | German, Gen, Male Friendship, Rodney is a Composer
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney ist ein Komponist. Als ein neuer Mieter neben ihm einzieht, ist er erst einmal misstrauisch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	McKay und Mrs Miller

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Besten Dank an Valdan für das Beta   
> 2) Die Nebenfiguren sind alle Personen aus SG-1, z.T. aus dem Feuerwehr-AU - - aber man braucht niemanden davon zu kennen, da sie nur Statistenrollen haben. *g*

Jetzt war es also soweit, dachte Rodney. Der oder die neue Mieterin direkt neben ihm zog ein. Ein mit Möbeln beladener Wagen stand vor der Tür und mit Muskeln bepackte Männer schleppten die Einrichtungsgegenstände von Mieter ‚Unbekannt’ in den zweiten Stock. Rodney wollte nicht allzu neugierig erscheinen und lugte hinter der Küchengardine vor. Sofa, Teppiche, Stühle, Regale … nichts Ungewöhnliches. 

Rodney hoffte, dass es auch so bleiben würde, denn bisher war das Wohnen in diesem Viertel von Colorado Springs sehr angenehm gewesen. Die Cheyenne Road bot Stadtrandlage, mit viel Grün. Die dreigeschossigen Häuser waren sehr gepflegt und selbst die Mieter oder Eigentümer in 2B hatten seinen Ansprüchen bisher immer – weitgehend –genügt. 

Direkt unter ihm wohnten Sam, Pete und ihre Bande. Nach Kind Nr. 3 hatte Rodney aufgehört zu zählen und daher keine Ahnung, wie viele es inzwischen waren. Sie sahen auch alle gleich aus. Wer konnte schon Rotznasen auseinander halten? Sam lag zwar genau auf Rodneys Linie, aber er hatte früh genug erfahren, dass sie nicht nur zur Dekoration in dem Kampfsportstudio, das sie gemeinsam mit ihrem Mann betrieb, saß. Gezieltes Nachfragen hatte ergeben, dass sie auch Kurse in Jiu-Jitsu und Taekwondo und anderem fernöstlich klingendem Zeug unterrichtete, und das nicht nur für Vorschulkinder. Man munkelte etwas von mehr als einem Schwarzen Gurt. 

Was wiederum für das Haus gut war, vielleicht hielt es den einen oder anderen Einbrecher ab. Rodney war da sehr praktisch veranlagt und hatte sich auch nicht gescheut, Pete anzurufen und ihn zu bitten, vor ihm seine Wohnung zu betreten, als er im letzten Sommer komische Geräusche aus seiner Küche gehört hatte. Dass es nachher nur seine Katze gewesen war, die mit einem armen, völlig verschreckten Vogel ‚spielte’, hatte er ja nicht voraussehen können.   
Gott sei Dank wohnte Familie Shanahan unter ihm und nicht über ihm, so musste er nicht das Getrappel der vielen Füße über seinem Kopf aushalten. 

Die beiden Bewohner über ihm gehörten glücklicherweise zu der leisen Sorte. Links wohnte Jack O’Neill, der Leiter der örtlichen Feuerwehr – was auch für das Haus sprach, falls es mal brennen sollte. Das Apartment daneben gehörte einem gewissen Dr. Jackson, für den Rodney noch keine unmittelbare lebenswichtige Verwendung gefunden hatte. Sollte er jedoch irgendwann mal einen Seelenklempner brauchen, dann wäre er dort an der richtigen Adresse. Daniel hatte aber einen anderen, entscheidenden Vorteil – es gab bei ihm stets und ständig Kaffee. Auch an Sonntagen oder kurz vor Mitternacht. Und nicht die Plörre, die man mit heißem Wasser und braunen Klümpchen herstellte. Nein, das richtig gute, edle Zeug. Schon in Gedanken daran, lief ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen. 

Die Mietparteien wurden komplettiert durch Janet Fraiser, eine Kinderärztin, die mit ihrer Tochter im Erdgeschoss wohnte. Dort gab es kostenlosen ärztlichen Rat zu seinen diversen Allergien, denn schließlich traf man sich ganz ‚zufällig’ im Flur, wenn man es geschickt genug anstellte. Die kleinere Wohnung daneben gehörte Walter Harriman, dem Hausmeister, der wirklich sein Geld in den Mietnebenkosten wert war. Er mähte nicht nur Rasen und beseitigte den Schnee, nein, er stand auch für alle Arten von kleineren Reparaturen zur Verfügung. Ja, Rodney hatte es schon gut getroffen mit seinen Mitbewohnern. 

Ein Blick zum Küchenfenster hinaus zeigte Rodney, dass Mr. Harriman auch jetzt bei den Umzugsleuten mit anpackte und sie nach seinen Wünschen dirigierte. Wer würde aber in die Wohnung neben ihm ziehen? Rodney konnte niemanden ausmachen, der nicht den mit Kisten bedruckten Overall der Umzugsfirma trug. Er hoffte nur, dass es ein ebenso unkomplizierter Mensch, wie sein Vormieter sein würde. 

Jonas, dessen Nachnamen er schon vergessen hatte, war nach nur einem Jahr wieder nach Kelowna in Kanada zurückgekehrt. Rodney hatte gar nicht so viel wissen wollen, aber Jonas hatte ihm lang und breit erklärt, dass er dieses eine Jahr bei Mr. O’Neill in der Feuerwache gearbeitet hatte, um irgendeine Qualifikation zu erlangen, die er in Kelowna brauchte. Rodney hoffte nur, dass es in Kelowna nicht allzu oft brannte, denn Jonas, mit seinem ewigen Grinsen, war doch aus einem ganz anderen Holz geschnitzt als der sehr entschieden auftretende Mr. O’Neill. Aber er hatte keinen Krach gemacht, an zwei, drei Wochenenden mal Rodneys Katze gefüttert, als der zu einer Geschäftsbesprechung gemusst hatte, und Rodney nicht mit Smalltalk genervt, weil ihr Tagesrhythmus völlig unterschiedlich gewesen war. Was wollte man mehr? 

Rodney zog die Gardine noch ein Stück zur Seite, aber er konnte beim besten Willen niemanden sehen, der so aussah, als wäre er der neue Mieter. Dann musste er sich wohl gedulden. Meist dauerte es nicht lange, und seine Mitmenschen verspürten das unerklärliche Bedürfnis sich vorzustellen. 

Rodney ging an seinen Schreibtisch zurück und beantwortete noch ein paar Emails. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Zwei Abende später klingelte es an seiner Wohnungstür. Rodney öffnete und sah sich einem Unterhosenmodel gegenüber. Jedenfalls war das sein erster Eindruck des schlanken, schwarzhaarigen Mannes in einer grauen Trainingshose, die so gewagt auf den Hüften hing, dass Rodney befürchtete, die Schwerkraft würden sie jeden Moment gen Boden ziehen. Dazu trug Mister Model ein schlabberiges schwarzes T-Shirt, was aber offensichtlich in der Länge eingelaufen war. So nachlässig, wie er gegen Rodneys Türrahmen lehnte, war das besagte Shirt in der Taille hochgerutscht und ließ bei Rodney keinen Zweifel aufkommen, dass dieser Mensch über Haare auf der Brust verfügte. 

„Hi, ich bin John Sheppard. Ihr Nachbar.“ Sheppard machte eine Bewegung mit seinem Daumen über seine Schulter in Richtung seiner Wohnungstür – als ob es andere Nachbarn hier auf dem Gang gäbe! 

„Ja?“, fragte Rodney mit kaum verhohlener Ungeduld. „Rodney McKay, wie das Namensschild an meiner Tür sagt.“ Er zeigte drauf, damit Mr. Wuschelkopf diese Information auch auf die Reihe bekam. 

„Der Komponist von ‚Atonaler Sommer im großen Nichts`?“, erkundigte sich Mr. Sheppard und ließ seine Hand am Türrahmen runtergleiten, bis er sie Rodney entgegenstrecken konnte. 

„Ähm … uh … ja“, erwiderte Rodney überrascht, dass noch jemand außer den Musikkritikern von seinem Meisterwerk Notiz genommen hatten. Und so bemerkte erst ein paar Sekunden zu spät, dass Sheppard tatsächlich seine Hand schüttelte, obwohl Rodney das für gewöhnlich nicht machte, weil die Keimübertragungsrate beim Händeschütteln exorbitant hoch war. 

„Cool.“ Sheppard grinste ihn begeistert an. 

„Hmpf“, grummelte Rodney und zog seine Hand zurück. Die würde er erst mal desinfizieren müssen, ehe er damit wieder etwas anfassen konnte. 

„Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie etwas Zucker für mich haben? Meiner muss noch in irgendeiner Kiste sein, die ich noch nicht ausgepackt habe“, erklärte sein Gegenüber mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln. 

„Ich hole welchen“, erklärte Rodney und fragte sich einen Moment, ob er die Tür wohl zumachen konnte, denn man hatte ja oft genug gehört, dass Trickbetrüger mit genau dieser Masche unterwegs waren. Allerdings, wenn dieser Sheppard wirklich sein neuer Nachbar war, dann war das wohl etwas unhöflich. So beschloss Rodney das Wagnis einzugehen und hoffte inständig, dass er keinen Fehler beging. 

Eine Minute später drückte er Sheppard ein Pfund Zucker in die Hand, wünschte ihm unmissverständlich einen guten Abend und wischte dessen Dankesbezeugung mit einer Handbewegung weg. 

Was der wohl aber als Einladung ansah, prompt am nächsten Abend nach etwas Salz zu fragen. Rodney hatte es schon immer gewusst: Freundlichkeit zahlte sich nicht aus. 

\------------------------------------------------

Aber die Tatsache, dass sein Nachbar ihn als eine Art persönlichen ‚7-Eleven’ betrachtete war noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste, wie Rodney in den nächsten Tagen erkennen musste. Ja, diese Borger-Mentalität war geradezu harmlos gegen Sheppards Musikgeschmack, der ihn an einem Nachmittag tatsächlich mit Johnny Cash und dessen unsäglichem ‚Ring of Fire` beschallte. 

Kurzentschlossen marschierte Rodney nach nebenan und klingelte Sturm. 

„Hi. Rodney, kommen Sie herein.“ Sheppard machte eine einladende Handbewegung. „Es ist noch etwas unordentlich, ich muss mir noch klar werden, wo ich was im Endeffekt hinräumen will.“ 

„Nein, danke. Ich will nicht reinkommen, ich will Ihnen nur noch einmal ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass ich Komponist bin. Und ich kann nicht gegen Johnny Cash ankomponieren! Meine Melodien, meine filigranen Arpeggien und meine innovativen Tremoli ersticken unter dieser Country-Soße!“ Rodney begleitete seine Aufzählung mit weit ausholenden Armbewegungen. 

Ehe er sich noch mehr hineinsteigern konnte, meinte sein Nachbar schon: „Okay, ich werde es leiser machen. Aber Johnny Cash schrieb nicht nur Country. Er hatte ein sehr breites Repertoire – vielleicht nicht so exklusiv wie Ihres – aber dennoch…“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Ja, ja. Wie auch immer“, meinte Rodney nur und verschwand. 

Er schloss seine Tür hinter sich und musste sich einen Moment von innen dagegen lehnen. Wenn Sheppard wüsste! ‚Rodney McKay’ hätte sich niemals dieses Apartment leisten können. Denn Oratorien, Symphonien und Opern brachten einem im 21. Jahrhundert keine Reichtümer mehr ein. Deshalb hatte Rodney einen Teil von sich … ausgelagert, abgespalten und ‚Meredith Miller’ geschaffen. Der verdiente das Geld. Seine Schwester Jeannie war, gegen eine anständige Beteiligung, bereit gewesen, ihren Nachnamen zur Verfügung zu stellen, als Agentin zu fungieren und die Gelder zu verwalten, die Rodn… nein, Meredith mit dem Komponieren von Gebrauchsmusik machte. 

Bei vielen Handy-Klingeltönen klingelte auch seine Kasse. Werbeslogans, die mit Musik unterlegt waren, Computerspiele, die dramatische Untermalung brauchten und selbst ein paar der Songs in den Top 100 stammten aus seiner Feder. Das war nicht das, was Rodney komponieren wollte, aber glücklicherweise ging es ihm leicht von der Hand, so dass er genügend Zeit für seine … Meisterstücke hatte.   
Wenn er nicht gerade mit dem ‚Ring of Fire’ beschallt wurde. 

\-----------------------------------------------------

Der nächste Nachmittag brachte Sheppard erneut auf seine Schwelle. Dieses Mal in einem blauem Hemd, das mindestes bis auf die Höhe des fünften Rippenbogens aufgeknöpft war. Nicht, dass Rodney das als erstes auffiel. Sein erster Blick ging zu dem schwarzen Lederband, welches irgendeinen Anhänger auf Sheppards Brust hielt, den er nicht sehen konnte, da er noch tiefer hing. 

„Hi, Rodney. Haben Sie zufällig Schokolade da?“ 

„Ich habe immer Schokolade da, warum?“ Rodney zwang seinen Blick von dem letzten geöffneten Knopf wieder nach oben. 

„Ich wollte Schokoladen-Cookies machen, der Teig ist schon fertig, nur die Schokolade reicht nicht mehr ganz.“ 

Eigentlich wollte Rodney John fragen, ob er wüsste wie ein Supermarkt von innen aussähe, stattdessen sagte er, ehe er es recht bedacht hatte: „Selbstgebackene Cookies habe ich schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gehabt.“ 

„Ich bringe Ihnen ein paar Musterstücke vorbei“, versprach Sheppard, worauf Rodney tatsächlich losging und zwei Tafeln Schokolade herholte. 

Erst als er sie Sheppard aushändigte wurde ihm bewusst, dass es die letzten waren. Er wollte sie zurückziehen, doch Sheppards Finger lagen schon über seinen und Rodney ließ die Tafeln schweren Herzens nach einem Moment los. „Mindestens ein Dutzend Musterstücke, denn ich muss meinen Schokobedarf decken“, gab er Sheppard noch mit auf den Weg. 

Was bedeutete, dass sein schrecklicher Nachbar am Abend wieder auf der Matte stand. Er streckte Rodney eine kleine Dose entgegen und Rodney nahm misstrauisch einen Keks. Er hätte es vorgezogen, das Selbstgebackene in der Abgeschiedenheit seiner Küche probieren zu können, wo der Mülleimer zum Ausspucken nicht weit gewesen wäre. Aber Sheppard schaute ihn mit der geöffneten Dose so erwartungsvoll an, dass er einfach in dessen Gegenwart in das immerhin schon mal ganz anständig duftende Gebäck beißen musste. 

„Hmmmhmm“, stöhnte er einen Augenblick später orgastisch. „Wimd die wut.“ Er kaute mit vollen Backen und stopfte einen zweiten Keks nach. „Werworragend.“ Er schluckte. „Köstlich.“ 

„Das freut mich.“ Sheppard drückte ihm die Dose in die Hand. 

\--------------------------------------------------  
Und das war der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft. Sheppard ‚borgte’ sich etwas, und ließ Rodney dafür an seinen kulinarischen Experimenten teilhaben. Die zu neunundneunzig Prozent Rodneys Geschmack trafen. Nur für das Bier in dem Bierkuchen hätte Rodney eine bessere Verwendung gewusst.

Wäre da nicht Sheppards bedauerlicher Musikgeschmack gewesen, wäre das Nebeneinanderleben eine ungetrübte Freude gewesen. Aber Abbas ‚Waterloo’ konnte auch den stärksten Mann in die kompositorische Verzweiflung treiben. Nach drei Wochen fast stoisch ertragener Malträtierung seiner Hörnerven durch die Crème de la Crème der Siebziger- und Achtziger-Jahre, bestellte Rodney die besten Kopfhörer, die auf dem Markt zu bekommen waren. 

Sobald einen Tag später auch nur der Hauch eines Queen Songs durch seine Wohnung wehte, begab sich Rodney nach nebenan. 

„Rodney, kommen Sie …“ 

Rodney wartete nicht ab bis Sheppard den Satz zu Ende gebracht hatte, sondern marschierte an ihm vorbei. Mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit suchte er die Geräuschquelle und stand schon bald vor Sheppards Musikanlage. Er orientierte sich kurz, dann steckte er den Kopfhörer in den dafür vorgesehenen Steckplatz – und himmlische Ruhe breitete sich aus. 

Sein Nachbar lehnte nachlässig mit verschränkten Armen gegen seinen Schreibtisch und schaute ihm mit einem amüsierten Lächeln zu. 

„So“, meinte Rodney und streckte Sheppard den Kopfhörer hin. „Wenn Sie sich unbedingt damit zunebeln wollen, jetzt können Sie es nachbarschaftsfreundlich machen.“ 

„Rodney, die Musik hatte allenfalls Zimmerlautstärke. Viel, viel leiser als ich es gerne hätte.“ 

„Dann ist der Kopfhörer ja ganz ideal, jetzt können Sie voll aufdrehen und vorzeitig ertauben und niemanden stört’s.“ 

Sheppard lachte. Er trat aber auf Rodney zu, nahm die Kopfhörer entgegen und setzte sie auf. Er drehte den Ton etwas lauter und nachdem er einen Moment gelauscht hatte, setzte er sie wieder ab und meinte er anerkennend: „Hervorragende Qualität. Haben Sie meinem Vormieter auch so ein Paar vermacht?“ 

„Nein, das war nicht nötig. Meist war er in der Arbeit, wenn ich zu Hause war. Aber wenn er wirklich mal tagsüber da war, dann war er aus irgendeinem Grunde ganz fasziniert von dem Wetterkanal. Und da dort nur geredet wird, kam das meinem Komponieren nicht in die Quere.“

Rodney sah sich in dem Zimmer, in dem er gerade stand, um. „Was machen Sie eigentlich beruflich?“ Denn jetzt, da er richtig darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm ein, dass Sheppard zwar morgens regelmäßig eine Runde joggen ging, was er zufällig von seiner Küche aus beobachten konnte, danach aber musste auch er wohl von zu Hause aus arbeiten. Das Wohn-Arbeitszimmer, in dem er gerade stand, war vollgestopft mit mehreren PCs und Bildschirmen, überall lagen Hüllen von Videospielen herum, Stapel von Fachzeitschriften, die alle irgendetwas mit PC und PC-Spielen zu tun hatten. 

„Sagen Sie mir nicht, Sie sind einer von diesen reichen Börsenmakler-Schnöseln, die ihr Geld mit Nichtstun gemacht haben!“ rief er, ehe Sheppard Zeit hatte zu antworten. 

„Nein, Rodney, ich bin keiner von diesen reichen Börsenmakler-Schnöseln“, wiederholte Sheppard brav und grinste Rodney herausfordernd an. 

„Äh … gut.“ Rodney fiel auf, dass die Formulierung seiner Vermutung wohl nicht sehr höflich gewesen, wenn sie tatsächlich zugetroffen hätte. Erleichtert fragte er nach: „Was machen Sie dann?“ 

„Ich bin Spiele-Entwickler für die SGC, StarGames Colorado“, fügte John noch als Erklärung hinzu. 

„StarGames?“, wiederholte Rodney wie betäubt. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! So einen Zufall gab es doch gar nicht. Er schrieb schon seit Jahren den Soundtrack für etliche Computerspiele dieser Firma! Er sah sich genauer um. Hier stapelten sich „Atlantis I – III“, dort sah er das Cover der „Pegasus Wars“. Im Regal standen „Der Kristallschädel“ und „Die Daedalus-Variationen“ neben „Invasion – Kampf um die Erde, Teil 1-4.“ Sein Finger strich an den Titel entlang, und für jeden dritten, vierten stammte die Musikuntermalung von ihm. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Sheppard besorgt, als Rodney wohl uncharakteristisch schweigsam war.

„Ja.“ Rodney drehte sich wieder zu Sheppard um. „Ich muss dann mal wieder an die Arbeit. Ich meine, jetzt, da selige Ruhe herrscht.“ 

„Okay. Dann besten Dank für diese exklusiven Kopfhörer – wenngleich meine Musik nicht zu laut war und die erlaubten Dezibel nicht überschritt“, schoss Sheppard grinsend noch einen kleinen Pfeil hinterher.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Von da an versuchte Rodney seinen Nachbarn etwas auf Abstand zu halten, damit er nicht doch noch irgendwie hinter sein wohlgehütetes Geheimnis kam. Aber bei jemandem wie Sheppard war das vergebliche Liebesmühe. Der ließ sich von Rodneys Kratzbürstigkeit nicht abschrecken und fast immer stimmte Rodney im Endeffekt doch zu, die wunderbar duftende Pizza zu probieren, die das ganze Haus mit italienischem Duft durchzog, oder dem frisch gebratenen Fisch seine Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, dessen Geruch nicht minder verführerisch-köstlich seine Geschmacksnerven reizte. Zumal John gedroht hatte, mit seinen kulinarischen Leckerbissen zu O’Neill oder Dr. Jackson zu gehen, die einer guten Mahlzeit nicht abgeneigt waren, vor allem nicht, wenn sie fertig zubereitet daher kam. Und dass die beiden so viel verdrücken konnte, dass man sich ranhalten musste, hatte Rodney am eigenen Leib erfahren, bei den zwei, drei Mal, die John die beiden Mitbewohner auch zum Essen eingeladen hatte. 

Als Sheppard zwei Wochen später von sich aus fragte, ob er auf Mozart, Rodneys Kater, aufpassen sollte, als Rodney zu einer dreitägigen Besprechung nach Los Angeles musste, gab er seinen passiven Widerstand endgültig auf. 

Nach seiner Rückkehr ging er sogar soweit, eines Abends mit einer Tüte voller Eingekauftem bei seinem Nachbarn zu erscheinen und zu fragen: „Kannst du daraus ‚Poutine’ machen? Nach Meinung vieler, das kanadische Nationalgericht?“ Er schob John gleich ein aus dem Internet ausgedrucktes Rezept rüber. 

„Pommes mit Bratensoße und Käse? Das sollte mir wohl gelingen“, meinte John nachdem er den Text überflogen hatte. Da er offensichtlich schon früh gelernt hatte, dass man über alles, was mit Kanada zu tun hatte, keine Witze machte, kratzte sich nur zweifelnd am Kopf und fragte vorsichtig: „Bist du sicher, dass du das essen willst?“ 

Rodney nickte. „Das habe ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gehabt.“ 

„Na schön.“ 

Als sie eine dreiviertel Stunde später nebeneinander auf Rodneys Hollywoodschaukel auf dem Balkon saßen, kanadisches Molson tranken und die fetttriefende Kalorienbombe namens ‚Poutin’ verzehrten, musste John allerdings zugeben, dass es verboten gut schmeckte. Aus zwei Bier wurden drei, die beiden lachten und hatten viel Spaß, der selbst nicht getrübt werden konnte, als Rodney fragte, warum John sich einerseits mit so hochkarätigen Werken wie seinen Symphonien auskannte, zum Arbeiten aber unbedingt meinte Wegwerfmusik hören zu müssen. 

„Ich habe deine Symphonien nie gehört“, gestand ihm John mit einem entschuldigenden Schulterzucken ein. Da er danach seinen Arm aber kameradschaftlich gegen Rodneys Arm rammte, fragte der weit ruhiger als normalerweise: „Aber … das war doch das Erste, was du mich gefragt hast?!“ 

„Ich hatte meine neuen Mitbewohner gegoogelt, bevor ich einzog, damit ich gleich ein Gesprächsthema hatte“, erwiderte John mit umwerfender Logik. 

„Oh Gott, Sheppard, du bist so ein … ein …“ Rodney fehlten vor Empörung die Worte. 

„Guter Koch?“, fragte John und schaute ihn mit vor Begeisterung funkelnden Augen an, und deutete mit seiner Hand auf die Überreste des Abendessens. 

„Ich geb’s auf“, seufzte Rodney theatralisch. Johns Leichtigkeit und Charme war er einfach nicht gewachsen. Er lehnte sich schwer gegen Johns Arm, nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Bier und schaute mit John – der glücklicherweise keine weiteren Bemerkungen mehr machte – in die sternenklare Nacht. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Und nur dieser schrittweise erfolgten Zermürbungstaktik und einer Auflaufform mit Lasagne war es wohl auch anzukreiden, dass Rodney nur einen Tag später John ohne Gegenwehr in seine Wohnung ließ. Etwas, das er seit der Erkenntnis, dass sie beide für die SGC arbeiteten, wohlweislich vermieden hatte. 

„Hast du einen Herd?“, fragte John überflüssigerweise und drängte sich schon an Rodney vorbei in dessen Küche. Er räumte, als sei er in Rodneys Küche zu Hause, die Pfannen aus dem Backofen, schob die Lasagne in den Herd, wählte Temperatur und Dauer und drehte ihn an. 

Er richtete sich wieder auf, sah sich in Rodneys Küche um und meinte nur: „Dann wollten wir mal den Tisch decken.“ Mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit fand er den Schrank, in dem Rodney die Teller aufbewahrte, suchte zwei aus, legte Bestecke drauf und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer. Da ihre Wohnungen genau gleich geschnitten waren, bedurfte es keiner detektivischen Fähigkeiten, um sich in ihr zurechtzufinden. Nachdem er die Gedecke abgelegt hatte, blieb er mitten im Zimmer stehen und lauschte angestrengt. 

„Was ist?“, erkundigte sich Rodney. 

„Ich habe, bevor ich ging, eine Johnny Cash CD eingelegt – und ich muss sagen“, er machte noch ein paar Schritte zu Rodneys Klavier hin, wo er sich auf dem Klavierhocker niederließ, „es ist doch wirklich kaum etwas zu hören.“ 

„Kaum etwas ist immer noch zuviel, wenn du versuchst, eine eigene Melodie zu schreiben“, beschied ihm Rodney kategorisch. 

John fragte verwundert: „Warum höre ich dich eigentlich nie Klavier spielen?“ Er stupste eine Taste an und kein Ton erklang. 

„Weil mir meine lieben Mitbewohner recht schnell und recht unmissverständlich klar gemacht haben, dass nur ein Klavier mit Silentsystem hier im Haus erlaubt ist, wenn ich auch nur daran denken würde, nach zwanzig Uhr abends oder vor neun Uhr morgens zu spielen. Da meine Ideen mich aber manchmal mitten in der Nacht überfallen …“ Er deutete eine ‚was soll man da machen?’ Geste an. 

John warf einen Blick auf die komplizierten Notenbögen und fragte: „Wolltest du eigentlich niemals Konzertpianist werden? Ich könnte mir denken, dass das die meisten Musiker wollen, oder?“ 

„Einer meiner Klavierlehrer hat mir recht schnell klar gemacht, dass mir der künstlerische Feinschliff fehlt, das wirkliche Gefühl dafür. Da habe ich mich für Komposition entschieden und bin auch sehr froh darüber, denn ich weiß nicht, ob das unstete Leben eines Konzertpianisten auf Dauer etwas für mich gewesen wäre.“ 

John meinte: „Ich wette, dass du mit viel Leidenschaft spielst. Lass mich etwas hören.“ Er schaute auf die Armbanduhr. „Es ist noch vor acht.“ 

„Nein, nein, lieber nicht“, wehrte Rodney ab und hätte sich fast denken können, dass John niemand war, der ihn mit Schmeicheleien versuchen würde umzustimmen. 

„Na gut. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal“, sagte John nur und blätterte durch Rodneys Notenblätter. 

„Nein!“ Rodney stürzte auf John zu, doch da war es bereits zu spät. 

John hielt ein Notenblatt mit handschriftlichen Anmerkungen in der Hand. „Hey, was ist ‚Tabula Rasa’? Ich bin gerade dabei, ein Computerspiel gleichen Namens fertig zu stellen. Killerbakterien greifen eine … Forschungsstation an … und die Spieler …“ Johns Stirn legte sich immer mehr in Falten, je länger er das Notenblatt betrachtete. „Das ist … das ist die Eingangssequenz aus dem dritten Level. Wenn man in der Krankenstation ist … und …“ Er schaute auf und blickte Rodney direkt an. „Wie bist du an die geheimen Unterlagen zu dem neuesten SGC-Spiel gekommen?“ In Johns Gesicht ließen sich Enttäuschung und Furcht, aber auch Hoffnung, dass es dafür eine logische Lösung geben musste, ablesen. 

„Ich habe sie dir nicht gestohlen, wenn du das andeuten willst“, erwiderte Rodney barsch. Er hasste es, so in Zugzwang gebracht zu werden! Aber wenn er jetzt nichts sagte, würde John in wenigen Minuten bei StarGames anrufen und dann käme es heraus, dass Meredith Miller die Musik dazu schrieb, und dann würde er denen wohlmöglich sagen, nein, dass das Rodney McKay wäre, und dann würde seine Tarnung noch weiter auffliegen, als das der Fall wäre, wenn er nur Sheppard jetzt reinen Wein einschenkte. 

Sheppard wurde nicht laut, oder schrie herum, er fragte nur ganz ruhig nach: „Wie bist du dann an die Unterlagen gekommen?“ Ein rasches Durchblättern brachte noch mehr Notenblätter zu Tage, die weitere Szenen aus dem Spiel und ein paar dazu passende Takte enthielten. Erst einmal waren nur die Klaviernoten vermerkt, aber handschriftlich hatte Rodney schon notiert, welche Instrumente er an der Stelle sonst noch einsetzen wollte. 

„Scheiße, John“, meinte Rodney aus tiefstem Herzen und ließ sich schwer auf einen der Stühle, die um den Esstisch standen, fallen. 

John stand vom Klavierhocker auf, brachte die Notenblätter mit, legte sie auf den Tisch und meinte hoffnungsvoll: „Es gibt doch bestimmt eine Erklärung dafür.“ Er setzte sich Rodney gegenüber auf einen Stuhl. 

„Ja, die gibt es.“ Rodney seufzte tief auf und überlegte, wo er anfangen sollte. 

John legte Rodney eine Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Ich höre.“ 

Rodney schaute auf, direkt in Johns Augen und sah dort so viel Vertrauen in ihn, obwohl John in diesem Moment ja das Schlimmste befürchten musste, sodass er losplapperte: „Ich schreibe nicht nur elitäre Musik mit hervorragenden Kritiken, damit bekommt man nämlich kein Brot auf den Tisch. Meinen Lebensunterhalt verdiene ich mit … der Billigvariante von Musik. Filmmusik, Computerspiele, und so weiter.“ Die Werbung und die Klingeltöne ließ er erst noch mal aus, denn die lagen ihm am schwersten im Magen. 

„Aber ich habe deinen Namen nicht …“

„Natürlich nicht“, unterbrach ihn Rodney. „Ich habe dafür ein Pseudonym: Meredith Miller. Mein zweiter Vorname und der Nachname meiner Schwester.“ 

„Meredith? Ich habe immer gedacht, dass es eine Frau ist, die die Musik zu den Spielen schreibt. Okay, nun, jetzt weiß ich es besser.“ 

„Ja, und jetzt weißt du auch, warum ich nicht will, dass man McKay mit Miller in Verbindung bringt. Und warum ich dich nicht mehr in die Wohnung gelassen habe, seit mir klar war, dass du auch für StarGames arbeitest.“ Rodney schaute John um Entschuldigung heischend an. 

„Dummkopf. Dir müsste doch klar sein, dass es mir so etwas von egal ist, ob du Symphonien oder Musik für Computerspiele schreibst. Und denk mal dran, mit Filmmusik kannst du sogar einen ‚Oskar’ gewinnen! Außerdem habe ich den ‚Atonalen Sommer’ jetzt mal angefangen zu hören und muss sagen …“ John strich sich verlegen mit einer Hand durch den Nacken, „dass das Ganze recht … äh … atonal klingt“, endete er lahm. „Deine Musik zu den Computerspielen gefällt mir dafür richtig gut.“ 

„Kunstbanause“, erwiderte Rodney im gleichen Tonfall, in dem auch der ‚Dummkopf’ gewesen war. 

„Nun, Mrs Miller“, John lachte, wie jemand, dem eine große Last von den Schulter genommen worden war.„Ich freue mich schon darauf, dass wir von jetzt ab an dem Projekt zusammenarbeiten.“ 

Rodney verdrehte die Augen. Aber auch er war unendlich erleichtert, wie einfach es im Endeffekt gewesen war. Nicht, dass er jetzt häufiger zur Offenlegung seines Doppellebens gezwungen werden wollte, aber zumindest mit Sheppard bereitete es ihm kein Unbehagen, dass der davon wusste. 

John wurde wieder ernster und meinte: „Nein, wirklich, Rodney. Ich habe mir manches Mal bei der Endversion gedacht, da hätte ich lieber noch etwas leichtere Klänge gehabt und das und das Leitmotiv hätte noch etwas mächtiger klingen können. Wenn du mich deine Musik jetzt also hören lässt, bevor du sie an die SGC schickst, könnten wir … die Welt der Computerspiele damit revolutionieren.“ 

„Mhmm.“ Rodney war dem Gedanken nicht abgeneigt. Und als dann auch noch der Backofen piepste und bekannt gab, dass die Lasagne fertig war, war er völlig Johns Meinung, dass eine weitere, enge Zusammenarbeit sehr wünschenswert sei. 

„Also, in der Welt der dunklen Schatten, als die beiden Helden in die Haupthalle stürmen, habe ich an den Einsatz von Triangeln gedacht“, begann er, während er John in die Küche begleitete …. 

 

\-------------ENDE---------

©Antares, Januar-Februar 2012


End file.
